People have directly transmitted information from one person to another. Information was first transmitted by spoken word and later by the written word. Writings enabled people to transmit information by messengers from a location in which the sender of the writing was present to another location where the receiver was present. In time, postal services were developed in which a person would deliver letters to the post office in one city, and an agent of the post office would deliver that letter to a post office in another city, where the letter mail would be picked up by the person to whom the letter was sent.
Ever since the numeric codification of streets and buildings received general acceptance, an individual's name and household postal address have been linked. The sender of a letter or package would deliver a letter or package to the post that had the correct recipient postal address, and the post would deliver the letter or package to the numeric street address of the recipient of the letter or package. A correct recipient postal address for the delivery of the letter or package to the recipient included the name of the recipient; the street address of the recipient; the city and state of the recipient; and the zip code of the recipient. Thus, the correct recipient postal address is usually the actual location of the recipient.
Typically, it takes the post three to five days to deliver letters and/or packages to a recipient. Sometimes, recipients of letters and packages like to know what letters and packages they are going to receive before they receive them. For instance, if someone is going on a trip, they may want to receive their bills, i.e., credit card, electric, gas, oil, hospital, doctor, etc., before they leave on the trip so that they may pay the bills before a finance charge for late payment of the bill is applied to their account. Someone may also want to receive a package before they go on a trip so that they may take the contents of the package on the trip. The recipient may also want to delay delivery of a particular letter or package until they return from their trip. The reason for the foregoing may be that the recipient does not want to retrieve the letter or package at the post office or have the letter or package waiting at a vacant house.